


Deep Rivers and Cold Flowers

by Saku777



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-02 15:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku777/pseuds/Saku777
Summary: Blue is  a color they have a deep connection to, embedded in both their lands and their physical forms. The color of life and strength and endurance but also one of deep longing and sadness.written for day one of aph yuri  week 2019, prompt: colors





	Deep Rivers and Cold Flowers

To Lithuania it felt like the blue of Belarus’s eyes was the richest and most lovely hue imaginable. They were more beautiful than the sky, than the rivers that crisscrossed both of their lands, and than the twinkling night sky. Every time she gazed at them she felt blessed,, like her soul was on fire, and that she hungered and thirsted for more despite their harsh cold glare.

Lithuania remembered the first time she had gazed into those blue blue eyes. She had only been a young girl and being pagan, wondered if it was one of the coming to visit her. She soon later learned this sullen, yet lovely and proud looking girl was a being like her and just as wild and as fierce as she was in her own way. 

Yet despite that she had the color of gentle flax flowers in her eyes and she loved her forth hat. Being so young she had little idea what these feelings were and chalked it up to feeling intimated by young Polotsk, only to grow to love her more as time and wars and conquest brought them together, albeit in less than ideal circumstances. For a time after becoming Catholic and realizing her feelings she wondered if it was permitted to love those beautiful flowers, only to come to the conclusion that if God did not wish it, he would have never graced her with such a beautiful gift.

Each century it felt that she grew more lovely and even after hardships, pain, despair, and death it gladdened Lithuania that ever with all that the gentle flax flowers were still growing in Belarus’s eyes. 

-

Blue, they were a dark steely blue like that of the Neman river with it’s coursing unyielding flow and dark depths. There was a strength in them that time and hardship could never quell, and despite herself Belarus couldn’t help but admire that. 

At first sight so long ago she was intrigued by those blue blue eyes. However after being taken over and after Poland intruded into their lives she wanted to hate them them, and now she didn’t know what to feel about them at all. 

Yet there was something inside her, something she couldn’t place and didn’t understand that drew her close to the nation with those eyes, though she tried her best to resist and suppress it. 

It infuriated her, and yet every time she gazed at the Neman river it was like Lithuania herself was gazing back at her and she could not bring herself to look away.


End file.
